Little Red Wolf
by Midnight Athena 95
Summary: What happens when your world is flipped upside down? Scarlett Reed runs from her former pack and has to piece back the pieces of her life, from a relationship filled with lies, her parents abduction, and her new role as a werewolf representative on the council. Can an Alpha help her confront her fears and maybe open her heart to love again? Mix of own characters and night world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one – Scarlett's POV**_

Walking through the woods at night always helped me to de-stress the sound of owls was my favourite calming sound, it's like the trees roots just zapped the troubles of the day away. For most walking through these woods at night could be seen as reckless considering they belonged to the largest werewolf pack in this region who's Alpha was not the type to show any mercy for those who trespassed. If it wasn't for the couple who are highly regarded in the pack hadn't adopted me when I was a baby I'd be dead within two seconds of wandering through the opening – no joke, I loved it here but I always felt like the outsider, I can't shift into wolf form even though I was found at a werewolf adoption centre. My parents try to act like it's not big deal but I've heard them when I was little arguing about it, hence why they sent me a boarding school for slayers. It was a little unconventional considering they taught me everything about how to kill night worlders including werewolves but my parents didn't see any other way for me to learn to protect myself. "So? Little red decided to finally come out of hiding?" an all too familiar voice smirked.

Brushing the loose auburn locks away from my face I glared playfully at the Alpha's son, he wore his dirty blond hair different it was more messier less perfect "shut up, Fray... we all know I could wipe the smirk off your face in two seconds"

Holding his hands up in defence he grinned "I'm glad you are feeling better what my dad said to you was unfair, you are a part of this pack as I am... and hey! We all know your weakness is werewolves!"

Gripping my hands in his he rested his forehead on mine which must've looked weird considering I'm five foot three against his six foot one frame, I instantly felt a little temperature raise from his body heat surge through me which isn't uncommon, I sighed forgetting the little dig he made "it's alright, I overstepped I shouldn't have"

"It's still not right I'll try talk to him in the morning but first of all we need to get you back home, your parents will wonder where you are." he stated.

Dropping my hands I knew what was coming before I could protest, in one fluid motion he put me over his shoulder and was running back to the pack house, it's how we always got around, against my wishes I must say. I'd prefer to walk it takes longer and we'd have more time together. I giggled as I got gently lowered to the ground "you know one day you are going to have to stop doing that!"

"Babe, I'll be old and grey and still manage to get you over my shoulder easily" he smirked kissing me.

Pushing him away I rolled my eyes saying "when you are old and grey I would've thrown you into a retirement home so you wouldn't be able to do it any more"

Feigning shock he gasped "a retirement home? I thought you'd be looking after me until I die. I am hurt!"

Nudging him with my shoulder as I chuckled walking past him, he gripped my arm spinning me round causing the world to be out of focus, I frowned at how serious he looked when it was set right "what's up?"

Fray sighed "just... I love you OK? Remember that always"

The feeling of dread washed over me, my mind raced thinking of all the possible scenarios that could've provoked him to tell me he loves me and to remember it. Fray isn't the type of guy to express any soppy emotions so this was completely out the blue, my mind couldn't focus on just one thing for too long "I know you do, what's going on? You never say that out the blue" I inquired.

Glancing down at his feet he ran a hand through his already styled to perfection hair that the wind somehow manages to perfect every time "I know I just.. I was feeling a little pulled in every direction tonight after the argument with my dad and you that I needed you to hear me tell you that I love you still and even if it came down to it I'd chose you over my dad any day"

I could tell he was lying, he'd never chose me over his father in risks of him losing his Alpha-to-be status, something else had happened but I didn't want to confront him without proof. So instead I slapped on a fake smile saying "aw babe! I love you too. Don't worry I'm sure your dad will just put me on extra babysitting duties... come on it's starting to get chilly"

Making our way into the house everyone was still up talking about the argument hushing when they saw me entering with Fray it was only hushed because of the Alpha's son not me there's plenty of people here who have bad mouthed me in front of me and didn't even blink, the usual flash of ginger bounced over to me hugging me to comfort me, this ginger was my best friend since I was five, Alani who preferred to be called Al rushed saying "how are you? You just shut yourself off in your room for hours and when I finally picked the lock you weren't there where did you go?"

Fray wrapped his arms around my waist nuzzling my neck, for some reason he only does this when Al's around, I batted him off smiling "I'm OK Al. I went for a walk to clear my head... but I am going to bed it's late and I have a meeting with my tutor tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Pulling her in for one more quick hug I was lead away by Fray who was clearly impatient.

Upstairs in my room, I went for a shower hoping he'd join me but he never instead I heard him rearranging the bed. I dried and got out changing into a fresh pair of white lace underwear and matching bra, I was tempted to put the black set on he bought me for my birthday to try and entice him but one look at him when I entered the bedroom indicated I wasn't going to be lucky tonight. Climbing under the covers next to him, he rolled facing away from me, it was like I'd done something wrong but apart from the argument I haven't done anything. I rolled on to my side facing him I touched his scar on his back, he'd acquired it as a child when his dad punished him for refusing Alpha training, running my hand across the top of his back and down his arm until it rested comfortably across him. "Goodnight babe" I whispered.

When I got no reply I kissed his shoulder and rolled to face the other way, it hurt not knowing what was wrong, I like to fix things; relationships that had broken down or family problems so not being in the know was hard for me. We'd been together since I got back from boarding school three years ago, I mean our relationship lasted through my brief time away to attend college out of town so when I decided to drop out and move to the college in this town I thought he'd be ecstatic at the thought of having more time together but it seems to have pushed him away more. It made me make my mind up I had to find out what was going on for the sake of my mental health.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two – Nate's POV**_

"Nathanial! How great to see you again!" Ash Redfern grinned.

Rolling my eyes I refrained from attacking him, he knows I hate my full name "Ash... still annoying as ever I see"

He pulled me in for a quick "bro" hug, I released him pulling back leaning against the counter. "So what brings you to Vegas? Thierry seems in a fluster since you arrived unannounced" he questioned.

I grinned "can I not come see my best friend?" He laughed then hit my arm, pretending to feel pain in my opposite arm at his feeble attempt to hurt me I laughed "alright... there is talks of the Werewolves finally getting a council representative, I just need more information on it that's all."

"More like you want to be it!" Mare beamed walking in hugging Ash.

Holding my hands up in defence I stated "no, I just want to know who it is. I am too busy for more politics"

Running a hand through my hair I exhaled deeply, politics were always a big part in pack business to the point where you can barely make up your own rules as Alpha, it was suffocating to say the least. "So, found your soulmate yet? You are getting on a bit" Ash joked.

This time I didn't refrain from attacking him, just I wasn't the one to do it. I smirked "Mare? Kick him in the shins for me"

"With pleasure!" she beamed kicking him in the shins.

Laughing at him jumping around on one leg clutching the other was always comical. I calmed down sighing "no I haven't. I don't have the time to go out and try either, I do have a pack to run"

Thierry walked in with the air of authority around him, for a brief second he appeared all mighty but relaxed seeing who was in here "Nate nice to see you again. What brings you to Vegas?" he shook my hand smiling.

"You too Thierry, the werewolf representative any news yet?" I cut straight to the point.

He nodded, grabbing a "drink" I watched as he opened the bottle sipping it before replying "there are a few names floating around, yours is one of them."

"Count me out, I just need to know if who you are going to chose is worthy of the title." I cut in.

Ash frowned flickering his gaze back and forth "what's wrong? Something is wrong..."

Hunching up my shoulders, I hated being the bearer of bad news I sighed "with all the politics involved already, a few of the Alpha's in Britain are getting a little too riled up, there is talks of taking down the council representative or at least blackmailing them into trying to get less politics. Our packs have been suffering enough the last thing we need is for some werewolf who is power crazy to take over"

Thierry nodded again saying "come with me... I'll show you the list but only because it's you. Do not let anyone else know"

His office never ceased to amaze me, it was always different every time I came, this time the wall which had the bay window was now a top to bottom window. I spotted Quinn and Rashel walking around with Tommy trailing behind them, looking bored. "This is the list..." he sighed.

Handing me the piece of scrap paper, I knew the list would be shredded then later burned I checked the names a few I knew but others I never, I frowned spotting the only female name _**Scarlett Reed**_ "you've got a she wolf? She actually agrees to this?"

Leaning back in his chair he smiled "she doesn't know she's in the running. She is showing promise." his smile turned into a grin "who said she is a she wolf?"

"You are thinking of putting a werewolf representative in that isn't a wolf? How is she going to know what's best for us? You need a werewolf not someone who isn't" I argued.

Thierry held his hands up clasped together leaning his head on them saying "oh believe me, she knows all about werewolves she's in a pack herself."

"Adoption I'm guessing? As long as she knows what she's doing" I sighed leaning back slouching.

For Thierry to put his trust and faith into someone took a lot so she must be one hell of a person for him to do that even if I can't seem to fathom why a female human would ever make the cut for the role. He stated "she was adopted and she is in Britain... would've be surprising if you two haven't crossed paths before"

"I'd know if we'd crossed paths." I shrugged walking out.

Spending the rest of the day hanging out with Ash and Mare we refrained from soulmate talks it hit home enough that I haven't found her yet given that I'm twenty-six and most people find their soulmates in their teens, I was almost certain that the soulmate principle completely skipped my generation although it would be nice to share my life with someone other than my pack mates. Ash handed me a beer as we sat outside waiting for James to kick start the barbecue "you know you could've called Thierry instead of coming all this way" Rashel smiled.

Her eyes lighting up when Quinn walked this way, I smiled back politely "it's fine, I was overdue a holiday"

It was strange to think she was the one who recruited me into daybreak after she kicked my ass for trespassing here. I underestimated a human slayer and I definitely paid for it. Mare frowned "surely your pack needs you?"

"Steph is taking charge whilst I'm here, this is hardly a holiday anyway I'm here for two more days then I'm away back home" I informed her.

She seemed content with my answer going back to leaning on Ash, they always questioned why I was here and for my reasoning they said it was because of the long trip just to come here but I think they still don't trust me enough considering they all live together and I fly out here every so often it's like a stranger coming to stay in your house for a few days, Hannah gracefully glided out the house beaming "Nate! I thought I heard your voice! So glad to see you again it's been too long"

Standing to hug her briefly, you were never allowed to touch Hannah too long without Thierry biting your head off, I stated "hello you, it's been three months Hannah it's not like it's been years"

"Hey! Three months here is too long!" she shot back.

Everyone got into the swing of talking about their day, I spoke mainly to Ash and Quinn who were trying to persuade me into a poker game after dinner. The last time I played I beat them fair and square but they still didn't cough up my prize. I refused straight away knowing they were going to cheat to get back at me beating them. As we ate and made small talk the sky went from light to dark I glanced up every so often at the stars Thierry had moved before I was recruited so that Mare could look at them and not be disturbed by the bright lights. It was sweet in a way but now every other member is in her star gazing group they're always out here. For their first official year anniversary Ash named a star after Mary-Lynette so she is outside trying to find it every night. I bid everyone goodnight and headed to my private room Thierry left for me, he called it my home away from home, so I spent an entire day shopping for things to make the room more homely. I was given a key so no one could enter it whilst I was away, I still let the cleaners in. The room was still pretty much the same, oak flooring with matching furniture. My bed was king sized and my TV sat on the wall I had endless amounts of crime books to read and also DVD's for when the books got too boring. I emailed Steph hoping everything was grand at home the thought of going back to a mess was unappealing. Now I just had to figure out what to do about Scarlett.


	3. Author note

(Sorry if any spelling mistakes on my phone)

Right hello to whoever actually reads this! I'm sorry for the long wait to update but my personal life has suddenly become very hectic.  
It's also very hard to pin my sister down to go through and edit the next two chapters.  
I just want to discuss something else as well you'll notice some of the Nate chapters will be short, it's mainly to get his perspective on things, I'm going to slowly filter out his point of view. So Scarlett's chapters will become longer as the story  
progresses.  
Again very sorry! I'll make sure to upload the next two chapters some time this week.  
Love  
MA95 ❤️


	4. Chapter 3

_**(Another Author Note; sorry if the next two chapters have mistakes I personally edited them. My sister did not!)**_

 _ **Chapter Three – Scarlett's POV**_

Checking the time for the third time in a row I tapped my foot impatiently. My tutor was supposed to be here half an hour ago. I'd promised Fray I'd meet up with him in town at two so we could go have a late lunch together and talk about this meeting. I glanced up and down the hallway hoping as if by magic she'd appear around the corner. "Scarlett? I've just got off the phone with her she's stuck in traffic she said the choice is yours you can wait till she gets here or you can email her and she'll set up another time?" the woman behind the reception desk grinned politely.

Seeing as it was already gone two I stood saying "I'll email her for another time. I'm late meeting someone"

As she disappeared around the corner I followed walking through the exit, normally I'd be glad to skip these meetings with it being performance issues, days I've missed and why she gave me a written warning for being late but today I was looking forward to getting the lecture and setting up a plan just to give me and Fray something to talk about. It's been two days since I decided to try to figure out what was wrong with him but he kept shutting me down and when I opened up to Al she shut me down too saying I was pushing him too much. She's supposed to be my best friend but sometimes that girl should be his best friend instead. I was halfway to town when Fray text me;

 _Hey, change of plans my dad needed me for training so I went home sorry see you when you get here._

Groaning I changed route to drive back home.

"Hey mum. Hey dad!" I greeted them as they walked out the house.

They both smiled hugging me "hey sweetie! How was the lecture?" my mum frowned.

She wasn't pleased with the way my college work was going, she didn't want me wasting perfectly good education on some dumb guy, I sighed "she got held up in traffic so I have to email her to set up a time for another one. Have you seen Fray?"

My dad sighed "I don't know what you see in that boy. He's not right for you..."

"We haven't seen him if you do tell him his dad is looking for him" my mum smiled shooing my dad away.

I waved goodbye as they drove off wondering where Fray was. If he wasn't with his dad then where was he? Cheating popped into my head a lot over the last few days I didn't want to believe it because he isn't like that but it's looking more likely that he is. All the signs are there.

As I walked into the pack house the atmosphere had intensified. I spotted his dad with the look of thunder on his face "Scarlett, come here I need to speak to you" he ordered.

Following him into his office I sat down fidgeting with my hands waiting for the lecture I was surely going to get. "I'm sorry for stepping out of line... but you know how much it bugs me that you won't let me go out on patrol. I went to a slayers boarding school for you, I've kept up with all my training I can even beat Fray when we train..." I began.

Holding his hand up stopping me from carrying on with my mumbling he smiled "I'm sorry too, I guess the thought of putting you out there is the least of my concerns. I actually called you in here to talk about something else. Your name has been mentioned in the running for the council position can't say I'm not horrified that a human is being put forward for the role instead of Frazier"

"How do you know I have been put forward? The council were keeping it tight lipped" I frowned.

Every year there was a new "council representative" for the werewolves, and every year they were blackmailed and killed off before their time at the council had even started. They stopped trying last year but this year were looking at possibly getting some of the younger generation in for it. "My nephew Nathaniel knows a council member Thierry Descouedres, he was supposed to be tight lipped but I got it out of him..." more like he bribed him "he said your name... do you know why they'd consider you?"

Shaking my head I knew that end of year test wasn't to do with the slayer training I'd completed, I sighed "nope but if you ever find out let me know."

Standing up I went to leave but he called out "I am assuming you aren't going to drop out the running? As your alpha I have to give the overall result. I think it would be in your best interest to refuse it."

"I want to think about it... is that a crime now?" I shot back.

Briskly walking out I didn't look back, I spent the remainder of the day catching up on coursework and emailing my tutor back and forth with the completed criteria. My dad popped in halfway through telling me that Al's mum was looking for her and I had to text her to get home. Al never responded to the text message so I knew she was probably with her secret boyfriend. I'm her best friend and she still didn't tell me who it was. I finished up Unit 2 and sent the last piece off to my tutor with a big smiley face Emoji.

"I wonder if you would care to join me for dinner?" Fray faked his best posh accent.

Giggling I turned around from my Unit 5 work, I sighed "I would love to but I need to finish this."

His demeanour changed from happy to annoyed "can you not stop for an hour?"

I sighed "no, unlike you I have to plan for my future. I don't get the option of filling in for my father."

"What's that supposed to mean? You know I plan this big surprise dinner for you and instead you'd rather be head stuck in a laptop... typical!" he raged.

Biting my lip I stood walking over to him running my hands up and down his arms "I'm sorry that was out of line for me. It's just with all the days off I've had because you've decided to surprise me... it's really set me back in all my work I have to do. I'm honestly so grateful for the surprises and the dinner tonight but I have to get this done."

Shrugging me off he snapped "it's fine, I'll let someone else go in our place"

Storming off downstairs I sighed closing my door, I retreated back to my laptop wondering if I was making the right choice. It takes a lot for him to arrange the surprises when he could be doing something else instead. I groaned closing the laptop and combing my hands through my hair, my outfit was dark blue jeans and a white vest top so I put on my red plaid shirt doing it up halfway whilst running back downstairs to find him.

His dad didn't know where he went, my dad who usually hates the guy didn't know where he went it was only when I spotted Al did I find out anything useful "hey! Have you seen Fray? I've been looking for him for ages! I need to apologise for earlier and..."

"He went to clear his head.. he seemed pretty pissed off" she sighed.

Nodding I stated "well he would be, he surprised me with dinner tonight and I shut him down to do college work instead... I saw my error and I'm trying to make it up to him. If I can find him that is... I don't know the last few days he's been off with me and then he arranges this surprise dinner." the thought flickered in my head, is he going to propose to me? Is that why he's been off with me? I smiled "you don't think he's going to propose do you? It'd explain all the secrecy and constantly telling me he loves me and him being off with me too.." It sounded even stupider coming out my mouth, it was only a matter of time before he found his soulmate I already prepared myself for when that day comes but it didn't stop me thinking outrageous things like settling down, having kids. I'm not thinking now for kids I'm more focused on finishing college but afterwards I'd be free to do whatever if he wanted to travel for awhile I'll travel if he wants to start a family early then I'm all for that too. Al had gone silent looking at her feet shuffling them "everything alright? Do you know what's going on? Al... tell me if something is going on please?" I begged.

Shrugging she sighed running a hand through her hair still unable to make eye contact "no, I don't honestly..."

An alarm went off indicating there were rogues trespassing. Al ran off shifting before she even got out the door. All the wolves that were in the house rushed out, it was complete mayhem. Through the silence of inside the house all you could hear were the howls and the men shouting at each other. I punched in the number for the alarm to stop it was deafening to say the least and then I punched in another code which switched out the lights.. I also closed the front door locking it. I knew what my role was it was to protect the children, I already knew they'd be down in the safe room. My job was to keep them there until Fray or Eric would come down and get us.

Following the never ending trail of hallways and stairs, I made it to the bottom I dialled the correct numbers and opened up the safe room. Before I even had the chance to count they all frantically shouted "Lily is still upstairs! She was sleeping in her room!"

Fear overcame me my limbs refusing to move, I've never had a child left behind before. I knew right then that instead of my priority being to keep these children safe I had to find Lily. "Alright, I need everyone to stay calm for me OK? I'm going to shut the door behind me and no one is allowed to come out unless I am back with Lily can you guys do that for me?"

All nodded still terrified but they understood.

The house was empty and dark I knew all the main exits were closed off but there was still tunnels leading into the house. I grabbed a kitchen knife hoping that Lily hadn't ran in fear. I gripped a map of the house down from the top of the fridge. Lily's room was on the other side of the house. I had no hope in getting there without being seen by either a rogue or one of the pack members. I wasn't sure what was going on outside, I wasn't mind linked to any of them not even Fray or Eric, they both thought I wouldn't need it. I crept slowly up to the first floor glancing around making sure to be quick but also very careful. I had to keep my wits about me. In slayer school I was always losing against the 'wolf who was our "teacher". He said I underestimated him too much. That just because he was my teacher doesn't necessarily mean he'll go easy on me, I ended up breaking my fingers in our last session together. I barely made a pass in his class but I got by because he had faith in Eric teaching me when I got home. The teaching at home never happened, Fray tried to teach but he continuously let me win.

Creeping up to the second floor I had reached her floor without giving myself away or seeing anybody. I opened her bedroom door cringing at the sound of the squeak, I closed it bending down so I was level with her bed, I threw the covers back seeing her empty bed. Cursing myself silently I checked under the bed no sign of her, I was almost giving up hope when a sound drifted in from the bathroom, it sounded like sniffling. Opening the door slowly Lily was curled up in her bathtub I breathed out relieved "Lily... come on. Let's get down to the safe room"

Guiding her and myself back downstairs wasn't going to be easy, I was trained in being invisible she wasn't. Any slightest noise was going to freak her out. Turning around in her room I saw her terrified look "Scar I'm scared" she cried.

Coming face to face with her I smiled reassuringly "Lil remember when we used to play sleeping lions? And you had to be really quiet whilst tiptoeing around all the other lions? Well let's pretend we are going to do that yeah? Now... I need you to be very good at this game just until we get to the safe room OK?" She nodded showing that she understood I sighed "now you need to listen to me, if anyone comes in that we don't know I need you to run as fast as you can to my room OK? And I need you to workout with me OK?"

Workout with me was a term I came up with, with the children if something was to ever happen like this, I had a wardrobe within a wardrobe which can hide up to two children in it at a time. She nodded "OK..."

Slipping out her room we left the bedroom door open trying to close it would only draw attention to ourselves. Shuffling along the hallway I paused checking behind me Lil was keeping close but I also noticed the curtain moving on the window. Gripping her hand tighter as long as we made it to the first floor we'd be fine that's where my room is. I lead her down the stairs one at a time. We made it to the bottom of them when I heard the low growl, it came from my right and Lil was on my left closest to my room. "Lil go workout with me now" I ordered.

She scuttled off not looking back. The wolf was just five feet away from me standing in the doorway of Al's room, I knew it wasn't one of ours. It was a she-wolf and her eyes shone in the moonlight, her fur was black as coal. She barred her teeth growling. Slipping the knife into my right hand I stood in her way to getting Lil, to her I was just collateral damage the prize would be to kill a child. Cause some hurt within the pack. She charged first, I barely made it out the way slicing her as she went. I knew the urge to kill me after hurting her would over power the urge to find Lil. She growled lunging at me the power of her body hitting mine made me lose my footing, I tumbled down the stairs with her causing my head to hit the ground, I flinched getting up stabbing her in her side as she moved to clamp her jaw around my throat. She was flung sideways with the force I put behind the swing. She hit off the doorpost leading to the kitchen. Attempting to charge again my knife was still etched into her side, I tried to run if I could just get the alarm set off someone will come back. Before I made it to the alarm she pounced on me knocking me to the ground, I cried out as she dug her claws into my back and tore into my neck with her teeth. I some how managed to roll underneath her clamping my hands around her mouth holding it away from me, I could feel the blood seeping onto the floor from my wounds, I kicked her stomach making sure to kick the knife in deeper. She howled staggering off me I pulled the knife out her side and plunged it into her skull. I watched at she slumped over into a heap.

Using what little energy I had, I stumbled all the way up the stairs to get Lil, I couldn't leave her in the room by herself. I opened the door to the cupboard when I heard the padding of paws. I swiftly shut it turning to hopefully see one of ours but as expected it wasn't. I would like to say I fought tooth and nail and beat this one on my own but Fray came storming in knocking the wolf off me. I was barely conscious when Fray nudged me with his nose trying to get a reaction out of me. Lil bolted out the wardrobe when she heard Fray speak "stay with me Little Red, we need you... I need you" he sniffled.

The lights flickered on and I heard my mum scream, a sound I wish I never had to hear.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four – Nates POV**_

Upon hearing the news that a group of savage rogues had attacked my uncle's home, I was so sure that it was to do with the meeting he held with some of them earlier in the week. I just needed proof for Thierry, if I could get it then his pack would be  
shut down. "Hey, so I spoke to Frazier he says most of the wolves are OK but his dad and mum didn't make it... I'm sorry" Steph sighed.

Comforting me by giving me a squeeze on the shoulder I slumped back into my chair, my uncle and his family are the only biological family I had left I still have my sister but she was adopted by my parents when I was in my teens. We fought like cat and  
dog. I knew she'd carry the "I don't care" attitude around especially when she hears who died. She never understood our family, why my dad had to depart from his old pack and start a new. My mum and I do, my uncle was set in his ways nothing would  
change that. I sighed "I guess Frazier will have to step up to the plate, tell him I'm here if he needs anything"

Stephanie left to make the call knowing fine well I wanted to be left alone to grieve in peace but running a pack was never peaceful. "Alpha Nate? I was wondering if I could have a minute?" Sally smiled.

A minute turned into two hours before she finally took the hint and left, I rolled my eyes at the door as she closed it resting my head in my hands she always tired me out, Sally was always trying to make out that we were soulmates even though I couldn't  
stand her. She still insisted, she uses every chance she could to stick her claws in me but it never worked. I always used the authority I have over her to make her stand down. The door opened and Steph appeared again looking a little shook up "I  
spoke to Frazier, did you know Scarlett Reed is in his pack? He thinks the attack was meant for her. I just don't understand who'd have the information on the council representatives just yet..."

"I do... I told Eric but that's it. He never once mentioned Scarlett Reed being in his pack.. Steph tell Frazier I want to meet Scarlett" I sighed.

Why would Eric keep this from me? After everything I have done for him he withholds this vital piece of information. We could've been training her to withstand what the 'wolves will be throwing at her. Stephanie's body language changed "I did ask to see  
her... she was one of the ones that was attacked..."

"Is she dead?" I frowned.

Shaking her head she sighed "no but is in critical condition. There was two rogues that got into the pack house she was in there protecting the children she killed the she-wolf but the male wolf got the better of her."

The information was a little hard to digest, surely the whole pack should've been guarding the house there should've been no way rogues could've gotten into that house unless it was a set up. Stephanie stood observing me I cleared my throat "a little  
strange don't you think?" Nodding she knew where I was going with this. "He finds out that he has a council representative living in his pack house, meets up with the rogues and the next thing you know his pack house has been attacked... it does add  
up to a set up"

"If so then why did Eric and Christine die? Surely he'd have protected them" she frowned.

"Maybe he did but you can never trust a rogue" I shot back.

My first thought of action was to march right over there and see for myself if she is critical but then Thierry popped in my mind he'd want to know "Hello Thierry Descouedres office!" Hannah giggled.

"Hey Han is Thierry around? I have some bad news" I sighed.

There was a pause then Thierry came online "what's wrong?"

"Scarlett Reed was attacked. Rogues." I informed him.

For some unknown reason this whole attack was affecting me badly, I've been on edge since finding out about it. Thierry sighed "how bad?"

"She's critical but the pack doctor is doing all he can. Do you think Eric staged the whole thing to bring her down?" I asked.

Silence. "Nate if he did... if he planned the whole thing he'll have to go up against the council for his crimes also you would have to go up against them too for being the one who told him"

"He's dead also... I think the pact between the rogues and my uncle went south. I'll obviously have to get more proof but everything that's been brought to the surface lately I'm so sure he's capable of doing something like this. He didn't even tell me  
she was there" I exclaimed.

There was another pause as he digested the information "alright, I'm going to send Ash and Rashel out there, hopefully by the end of next week you'll have more to go on"

"OK, I'm not sure what a vampire and a slayer is going to do that I can't..." I frowned.

"Nate, this is personal to you. Ash and Rashel will get more done without being blinded by judgement. Assist them in anyway that they need but please stay out of it as much as possible. You just keep being updated on Scarlett Reed's condition and letting  
me know. She was a shoe in for the position" he interrupted.

Sighing I flopped back in my chair, I knew he was right. For some reason it was getting under my skin. I ended the call after saying our goodbyes and making arrangements for Ash and Rashel. They'll obviously be staying here if Ash can handle the "dog"  
stench. Stephanie walked in with a skip in her step "you'll be pleased to know Scarlett Reed is no longer critical but it's just a waiting game for her to wake up"

"Good... I need you to get one of the others to make two rooms up in the guess side of the house, Ash and Rashel are visiting and taking over my uncle's case. Before you ask I do not know how long they are staying for... but please be polite to them I  
know what happened between you and Ash wasn't great but they need to be here" I warned her.

Shrugging she stated "as long as he keeps his opinions to himself I don't see there being an issue"

"Also could you make a room up in the main house?" I sighed.

Frowning she sat opposite me "who for? We've never had to do that before"

I knew it was a rash decision but I needed to know Scarlett Reed was going to be safe "I'm going to have Scarlett brought here. Where I can keep an eye on her, she's lived all her life in a pack house she doesn't need to be treated like a guest. Also  
Thierry said she was a shoe in for the representative role we need to make sure she's safe and can handle the role well"

Stephanie chewed it over before sighing "I guess you are right about bringing her here but.. I don't have an issue with it on the other hand the pack might. She's human after all and not to mention she was targeted by rogues they won't like it"

"They won't have a choice, it's happening whether they like it or not" I shot back.

Taking my mind off things I went outside to play with the children, we played hide and seek I was always the one who was finding them. My dad used to say when I found the one I was going to have my own football team. There'd be endless days where I'd  
completely skip out on Alpha training to play with the children instead. "Eight.. Nine... Ten! Ready or not here I come!" I yelled.

Using my wolf senses I found all of them by the time I'd turned around but to make the game more fun I pretended to search for them right next to their hiding spot without giving them away. The last one to find was Sarah she started giggling as I grew  
nearer to her hiding spot behind a tree "Got you!" I chuckled.

Watching her jump then run away laughing I chased her back to the house where dinner was being put out.

Sitting around the table I noticed a few looking a little unsure I sighed "what's wrong now?"

"A few of us heard that Ash and Rashel are coming and that you want to bring Scarlett Reed here.. are the children going to be safe with all three around? Rumours have circulated that she was the one who the attack was intended for" Sally frowned.

I finished my mouthful of water saying "Ash and Rashel are coming to take over my uncle's case and as for Scarlett she's been put down as one of the names for the representative role in the council. I need to make sure she's safe plus it wouldn't hurt  
to have a council member on our side for once"

Stephanie frowned at my last statement clearly knowing it was a lie but if it settled the packs nerves then I'll tell them a white lie. "So she's coming here just so that she's on our side? Aren't you sounding a little like Eric? I'm sure he probably  
had the same idea too" Sally idly stated.

Clenching my fork Stephanie jumped in "Sally! Nate is nothing like that monster. Just eat your food and learn to keep your mouth shut"

I watched as Sally retreated into herself and carried on eating the curry. I knew it was wrong to get worked up and think about attacking her but she should've known better than to compare me to him. The rest of dinner was relatively silent, a few of  
the younger ones gossiped about Scarlett hoping she was available and hot. Ruby's on-off boyfriend was one of them it was quite comical watching him shrink at the glare from Ruby, everyone knew who wore the trousers in that relationship. I liked to  
pretend I'm Roo's guardian of a sort but she's so carefree that you can't pin her down long enough. She was always curious, always open minded. Roo reminded me of my mother. Which reminded me I needed to be at their house in half an hour.

"Nate! Sweetie, I'm glad you could make it" my mum beamed.

Their house was five miles east of the main pack house they had their own special tree house, my mum talked non-stop about how she wanted a tree house for when they stepped down as Alpha and Luna. It was fit for a king. My dad pulled out all the stops  
for my mum. He made it so it was just one floor but it was open plan for the kitchen, dinning room and livingroom. Their bedroom was at the back along with the bathroom. If you went to the kitchen doors you'd find a bridge leading to all the other  
houses in the trees for visitors. I sighed sitting down on the purple sofa "hello, everything alright?"

Both parent's looked at me then glanced at each other. My dad sat next to me asking "is everything alright with you?"

"No, I come baring bad news. Eric and Christine were killed in a rogue attack..." I explained.

My dad breathed deeply as my mum hugged him sitting on the arm of the sofa. "What happened?" he spluttered.

Shrugging I sighed "at this precise minute I am unsure. They had Scarlett Reed staying there ..."

"The one for the rep's job? Was this attack on her?" My mum frowned.

Nodding I sighed "it's looking likely. Although Uncle Eric was getting into some dodgy business recently. So I am unsure." Glancing around the place I realised their shadow wasn't lurking around "where is Kaleb?"

There was a pause from both parents it was my mum who answered "went to Vegas for a little while. Needs to clear his head a little"

"Need to clear more than his head." I shot back.

"Nathaniel! He is your twin brother! Don't act like he means nothing to you" my mum growled.

The truth was, he did mean nothing to me.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five – Scarlett's POV**_

Slowly but surely I opened my eyes I could hear the heart monitor beeping, I felt hands on my face "sweetie! You're awake! I'll go get Doc" my mum smiled.

She ran off shouting about how I was awake, the sound of her voice went right through me. Doc soon ran in he was followed by Fray and Al. He checked me over and sat me up in bed "what happened?" Fray frowned.

"I got to the safe room, they all told me Lily was still in her room... your dad never gave me the protocol for a child left behind so I used some slayer training going to retrieve her, a she-wolf was on the first floor so I told Lily to go to my room... Once the wolf was down I went to go get her, I didn't... how is Lily?" I recalled.

He smiled sympathetically "she's OK, I honestly don't know how the rogues got in. My dad was giving different orders.."

Frowning at his own statement, Al hugged him informing me that his parents died in the attack. I gripped his hand saying "I'm sorry"

Fray dropped my hand but kept an arm around Al, my mum noticed too glaring at him. "Your father is on his way, he's been so worked up over the attack" my mum soothed.

My mind was jumbled I tried getting out of bed my back ached from not doing anything, I tried to figure out what was going on "Scar you shouldn't get out of bed, you'll collapse" Al warned.

Waving my hand at her to swat away her comment I revelled in coolness of the floor on the soles of my feet, I used the IV drip stand to keep steady. "Come on sweetie, get back into bed" my mum coaxed.

My dad marched in glaring at Al and Fray before saying "come on Scar, let's get you upstairs."

Both parents shot Frazier and Alani a look of hatred which they both coward at.

Sitting in the livingroom, all the pack was concerned for me it threw me off a little. They never cared for me when Eric was here so I was annoyed they'd start now. My mum played with my hair twisting it into a braid "sweetie, there is something you should know..." she started.

"Natasha not now!" my dad seethed.

She nodded tying up my braid. "What's going on?" I frowned.

It was unlike them to fight over what to tell me, they tell me everything heck! they made it very clear from an early age that I was adopted and all the details surrounding the adoption but this time they wanted to keep it hush? It didn't add up. Giving them both side glances, Al came up from the docs room looking paler "hey... how are you?" she stammered.

"I feel perfectly fine if I'm honest. Did you get healers in for me?" I asked, keeping a close eye on the door expecting Fray to come up.

My mum smiled "we did, they healed you but you still have scars"

"Well I think if a person doesn't have one scar they've never lived!" my dad beamed.

Giggling at his little comment trying to make me feel better I wrapped him in a hug "thank you!"

Fray came walking in texting on his phone "when you feel better... I'm getting Seamus to train you for your new role in the pack. I want you trained up within six weeks so you can go out on patrol. Alani is taking over the children role"

"What?!" both me and Al screeched, mine more excitement hers more horror.

My parents glanced at each other before my dad stated "are you going to tell her _why_ Alani is taking her job?"

Frazier looked up from his phone freezing, Alani paled significantly again hiding in her hair. "Well Alani is pregnant by her mysterious boyfriend that's why" Fray lied.

I could tell he was lying I just didn't know what part. I grinned at Alani "I tax godmother!"

Still hiding in her hair which I found odd, she was never one to shy away from anything. My mum raged "tell her yourself! Now!"

I jumped at how loud she was being, since when did they have a major problem with Frazier? I knew my dad hated the guy because of his dad but that was it. I've never known them to full on hate him. "Whilst you were in your coma..." Frazier started.

"All of the truth!" my dad snarled.

The looked Frazier wore on his face I knew he'd been backed into a corner. He sighed explaining everything to me "Al and I are soulmates, we've known for a while... at first we didn't want to act on it you know? You came home from boarding school and because you were new to me I was physically attracted to you, we started dating... we'd been together for a year when Al finally said she wanted to give us a shot. I was too far gone to break it off with you because I loved you Scar. I loved you so much that the thought of hurting you terrified me. So we got drunk the night of our anniversary for one year at the bonfire, my dad lied to you saying I had to go on patrol when really I was cheating on you with Al in her room. Al and I have been together the last two years secretly I've wanted to tell you so many times but... I couldn't hurt you not like that when I love you so much..."

Punching him in the face the sound echoed in the room, I heard Al gasp slightly I growled "if you really honestly... truly loved me you would have told me from the beginning! Not cheat behind my back! You drove me mad wondering if it was me! If it was my fault you were being distant with me questioning everything I do because I didn't want to push you further away! All this time you were screwing my best friend and you have the cheek to stand there claiming to still love me! You are pathetic!"

Al stood up coming to the aid of Frazier, it all finally connected up for me every time I couldn't get a hold of both of them was because they were sleeping together a few rooms down. Al cried "I'm sorry... Please don't hate me!"

"Don't hate you?! You're just as crazy as he is! You're supposed to be my best friend! Best friends don't do this to each other! If he wasn't going to tell me you should've! If you just warned me that you two were soulmates I wouldn't have got so involved with him! Why would you do this to me? After everything I done for the both of you this is how you repay me? Was I just some joke to you? Was that it... you both lay there afterwards laughing about the fact I didn't know? Huh? Tell me!" I yelled.

A few of the other pack members came strolling in at the thought of drama. They quickly put me at a distance when they saw the red mark on his cheek. Al snapped "you were never there for him anyway! He always came to me for the attention he needed! You put him second to everything!"

"I'm sorry I am planning for my future outside of the pack! Not everyone can settle into the boring lifestyle like you can! You know I had set myself up for when you found your soulmate I would've been fine with you leaving me for her! But to cheat on me with her and then you waited three years to tell me! You are both bad as each other... ha! I should congratulate your pack at having a carbon copy of your parents as the new Alpha and Luna! Your dad used to lie and cheat his way through life and now you too! I feel bad for this pack. What was it that you used to tell me every night before we went to sleep? Oh yeah!" I scoffed "these clueless morons won't know what hit them when I am alpha, they're going to regret the day they joined up. Well congratulations you've got what you wanted... have the damned child but don't expect me to sit around and play nice."

The silence filled the room, I furiously wiped my tears away. Damn myself for letting them see me cry. A few of the members glanced angrily at their new alpha, he hung his head leaning it on Al's holding her to him "so don't sit around and play nice. Leave!" he stated.

My parents jumped up saying "she leaves so do we.."

"Us too!" Alani's parents announced.

Alani whipped her head around sniffling "mum... dad why?"

Her dad glared "we watched your brother do this to his girlfriend and we stood by him until I learnt she had committed suicide because of how he treated her when she found out. I made a vow to _never_ stand by a cheat again regardless if they are family"

My dad turned to Frazier saying business like "I would like all my money back that I poured into your fathers trust funds and into the pack itself... I think it's roughly three million pounds and I want it before I leave"

Frazier sighed walking out the room in a hurry leaving Alani behind with the angry mob soon she too also ducked out going to search for him I turned to my parents sighing "you guys stay... all your money is in this place. I'll be fine, I'll go stay at Claire's tonight and then tomorrow talk to my tutor about going back up north for college"

My dad stated coldly "I'm leaving whether or not you come with us"

Going upstairs I packed my suitcases and boxed up my room everything that remind me of Al or Fray I dumped in the bin, I finished up around nine o'clock in the evening. I set everything by my door going downstairs to find my parents.

"No! You don't get it! She was there for you through everything and you threw it back in her face! You know we've had a love-hate relationship with the Alpha's family ever since we got here Alani! You either call it off with him or we are gone your choice!" her dad snapped.

Walking around the corner I ignored his sympathy look asking "have you seen my parents?"

"They went out to find a new place to live. We offered them our summer home in Cornwall but your dad kindly refused he doesn't want anything to remind him of Alani" her mum sighed.

Hugging me I hugged back feeling a little confused. Frazier came in with a drink for Alani "all packed?"

"Yep! Just waiting for my parents to come back to say goodbye" I shot back in a monotone voice.

Al frowned "you aren't going with them?"

Shaking my head I stated "no, I'm going back to college up north. I tried to tell them to stay but it's clear they've made up their minds"

"Please just stay for tonight? Sleep on it? I just need everyone to sleep on it then tomorrow we can try talking again!" Alani begged.

"No, you both knew this is how I'd react to it. So don't try and tell me I'll feel any different tomorrow because I've 'slept on it' I was pretty well rested when you told me this morning I mean I was in a coma for a few days" I snapped back.

Both her parents glanced at each other in sympathy, Alani hid behind Frazier who held her against him. My parents came in sighing "we've found a place, it's not far from here it's temporary but we can't get in till tomorrow, so tonight we'll stay here."

Knowing if I was to leave tonight they would be upset with me I nodded "fine, but don't expect my decision to be changed tomorrow Alani I don't want to talk about it"

Climbing the stairs back into my bedroom I sighed laying on top of my already packed up bed, plus side was the heating always stayed on so I knew I wouldn't get cold. I was drifting when I heard people giggling above me, directly above me was Fray's room. I glared at my ceiling plugging in my headphones trying to block it out I skipped one song and I heard the bed banging against the wall I pushed down the vomit that was slowly making it's way up my throat. I couldn't stay here for another night I wrote a note telling my parents how sorry I was and how much I loved them. I grabbed my suitcase and climbed down the drain pipe outside my window.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I took off running towards the woods. With knowing the woods like the back of my hand I could pin point where all the triggers were for the alarms. I did at one point consider setting one off get everyone's blood pumping and wake them up but my parents didn't need that. When I was a safe distant away from the house I slowed down from my jog and walked catching my breath. It was a slight movement that caught my eye, the bushes to my right rustled ever so slightly it almost looked like a breeze had drifted passed. I was too worn out to fight anyone as the brown wolf jumped out from behind them I knew I had to warn the others. I left my suitcase on the ground and rushed to find a close by trigger. When I located it the wolf was still hot on my trail he snarled trying to clamp it's jaws around my leg to take me down but I was determined to get out of here alive.

Tripping on the trigger wire, I heard the alarm sounding out in the pack house. I heard their growls and hoots of orders. I fought the rogue who was attacking me but I soon heard the snarling of others. I grabbed the silver pocket knife out my pocket, it was a gift from one of my teachers just in case. I plunged it into his side kicking him off me. I went to run but the wolf was clearly on a mission he clamped his jaw around my ankle pulling me down I saw my parent's wolf forms rushing this way, they were attacked by three more wolves' I saw them take down my mum and then my dad. I cried out for them but the wolf continued to drag me through the woods. I clutched at broken branches and mud clawing at anything my finger tips touched to anchor myself to it. "Let me go!" I panted.

Kicking my free leg I caught him square on the nose he growled letting me go, he paced for a few minutes clearly baiting me to attack first I noticed my knife was missing from his wound meaning we'd lost it along the way. I glanced around, not taking my eyes off him for long there was three ways to go about it I could try out run him back the way we've just came in hopes I'd meet up with my old pack or I could try to run in the opposite direction separate him from his group making him weaker both seemingly set up for failures as I tried putting an ounce of pressure on my ankle, the pain shot through my ankle ending just under my hip. It took a lot for me not to call out in agony. The third final option was to fight to think back to when I was in training remember what my teachers taught me. Fighting my way out was the only chance I had to surviving it was a very slim chance and was going to take a miracle to pull off but the wolf was tired and bleeding out just like me he appeared to not have as much strength in him like he had at the start of his savage attack.

He charged at me causing me to think on my feet wood wasn't as harmful to wolves like vampires but if I got him in the right places I would have a sure chance of winning. Lunging to my right I wrapped my cold fingers around a broken branch I swung it with all my might hitting him in the face the sound of his jaw cracking made me internally cringe. He paused shaking his dazed feeling away I took this one and only opportunity I was going to get to have the upper hand. I swung the branch down on his skull repeatedly until blood poured out onto my club and down seeping into the mud. Stopping when I realised I'd won I sunk to the floor. I let out a single tear before reminding myself not to fall back on past mistakes. Inspecting the surroundings it seemed almost too perfect of a kill for me, it was then I saw the yellow eyes glinting off the moonlight. I sprung into action racing in the opposite direction I had to abandon my suitcase, my parents everything. All I had in me was flight. There was no way I could make it again in a second round with a werewolf.

There was a distant howl five minutes into running the wolf stopped abruptly scanning the area he took my moment of confusion to tackle me to the ground his teeth tore into my jacket ripping skin as his claws sunk further into my stomach with the scratches he made. The howl sounded again and he ran off it was clear that his orders were to return. I assessed all my injuries the adrenaline slowly etching away rekindling all the pain I'd managed to put down to barely anything. With the threat suddenly gone I let myself cry out for help, I was far away from my old territory meaning I was in no mans land. The space between two different packs If I went further east I would end back in my old pack's territory and if I went further west I would be trespassing on someone else's either way I wasn't certain I'd live to tell the tale in both places. Instead I shuffled on my bum using my hands and good leg to help I was almost over the line into the other territory when a bright light shone over me, I was blinded. Nothing I could do would dull the light "who is it?" came a gruff voice.

"Scarlett Reed... I was attacked... help me?" I pleaded.

Eric was always so certain that I didn't need to know the protocol for when you trespassed he stuck me babysitting so I would never have to find out. The guy shone the light around talking into his walkie talkie "Zero... We have Scarlett Reed here what do you want me to do with her?"

There was a pause then "bring her to me!" the female voice ordered.

With his orders given he hoisted me up into a bridal pose carrying me off to an unknown destination. I blacked out from blood loss three minutes later.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six - Nate's POV;**_

The morning soon came around, there was a banging sound coming from somewhere in the house "Nate! Your cousin is here!" Steph yelled.

Getting dressed I padded downstairs feeling grateful for a caring Beta when Steph handed me my morning coffee "What can I do for you?" I yawned.

Frazier followed me into my study, I started up my computer and checked my phone for messages "this is rather urgent I need your help in finding someone" he sighed.

"Who? Who could be this important that you wake me up?" I joked.

His face dropped even more, even though I thought that was physically impossible "Scarlett, she ran during the night. I was hoping she'd make an appearance here but she's slipped through the net." he informed me.

"Slipped through the net? How can you let a council representative slip through the net? Could you not track her scent? You were dating her for three years" I snapped.

This was bad, if another pack got her she might have a chance of surviving if she tells them who she is but by the look on Frazier's face it wasn't any pack "a small group of rogues trespassed as she was escaping in the woods, they came after her first. Her parents were the first ones to arrive on scene it was clear we weren't dealing with just the usual rogues these were born killers. They took down her parents in a heartbeat. We tried all night to scour the woods for her scent but it was gone. I didn't even find her suitcase" he sighed.

Red flags were thrown up in my mind, he was lying to me. He was way too twitchy to be telling me the truth. "Are you sure she's dead? Not trespassed on anyone else's territory?" I asked.

I feigned my shock, he needed to think I wasn't second guessing him "I'm sure a large amount of blood was hers. If she trespassed I would've heard about it by now from the rats"

The rats? He was putting his faith in with the rats? Boy his dad really didn't teach him anything. The rats were vicious, people claimed it was the 'wolves who were the most underrated within night world but the rats were right down the bottom of that list. They were never trust worthy always wanted something in return for information. If you didn't hand it over first they'd tell a bunch of lies to throw you off your search. "Right. I'll try and sort this. Can you tell me what she was wearing? Or why she was running?" I questioned.

He twiddled with his thumbs clearly thinking of a lie to tell me "I couldn't say no. She ran because we had an argument, she always does this but we've never lost an entire family of 'wolves before now. Heck half the pack are glad to see her gone if she was being so reckless" he scoffed.

Slamming my hand down on my desk I snapped "do not speak ill of the dead. I'll sort it, you just go back to your pack and prepare yourself for becoming Alpha. You are in with the big league now."

Frazier left hanging his head, I knew he hated lying but just lately he's been very good at it. Steph walked in asking "what was that about?"

"Scarlett Reed is presumably dead, but we are going to class her as missing." I informed her.

Steph sat opposite me with questionable eyes "she's presumably dead but we're going to class her as missing? Nate are you sure? Maybe she is gone, plus... would a female human be the best representative for us? I've been thinking it over and well... one she's human meaning she's a part of the weaker race and two she was pretty much a no body, no one on the council will pledge for her anyway."

Chewing over her words I cooled it before I lost my temper "it doesn't matter. Thierry himself says she was a shoe in for the role. I'm considering her missing still because my cousin was lying to me throughout our meeting. He's a carbon copy of his dad"

Slouching back in her chair Steph sighed "so what now? If he's declaring her dead we have no leads on where she went..."

Shaking my head I stated "I don't want to start there, I want to start on her parents. He says they died too which is convenient because they held the most money in the pack. I want you to ring around they have to be pronounced dead by a third party before they are buried. How are things coming along with the guest rooms?"

Waving me off she commented "slowly. Not many are thrilled that there's a slayer staying. I'll get right on that... All morgues or just werewolf ones?"

"All. I know it's a lot so get Lucas to help... take it easy! Don't go running around." I smiled.

Glaring she snapped "how do you know?"

Raising my eyebrows at her I grinned "well I've noticed the changes, you are being sick daily, Lucas is being way over protective of you and since you've sat down your hand hasn't moved from your stomach... not to mention thin walls." She sighed hitting her head "don't worry secrets safe with me and I'm happy for you congratulations"

Smiling finally she confessed "I am pregnant but aren't you going to kick me off being Beta? I mean I'm no use to you any more"

I laughed before replying "I don't need you to run off into battle, you'll always be my Beta. You're my best friend. Look as far as I'm concerned I have a hundred men who could battle for me but they can't cope with the job you do. So you are always safe here.. now go, before I call Lucas in here saying you were exercising"

Steph got up giggling saying "thanks. I just needed to hear that. Calms the nerves you know? Right onto the morgues I'll let you know if anything turns up"

Dinner time soon came around, I was slightly grateful. Being locked up in the study all day drains you. I was just about to start when the door slammed open and in came Ash and Rashel "Nathaniel how very nice to see you again!" Ash grinned slyly.

Rolling my eyes I sighed "darn it! Mare isn't here to kick you in the shins. Come in... your rooms are set up, Louis will show you the way. If you are hungry then you are more than welcome to join us or if you'd prefer the kitchen in the guest house is stocked up."

Rashel dumped her bags and grabbed a chair stuffing her plate with mountains of food "sorry but that idiot didn't let me stop for food. He claimed we were in a rush but I think he secretly wanted to see you"

Steph burst out laughing receiving a death glare from him, Ash sighed grabbing a seat next to her "so what's happening? Anything new?"

"A lot is new but I'll talk about it later when it's just the two of you, eat something now before Roo gets here" I advised them.

Everyone wanted to catch up with the pair of them but time was too important, another minute passes and Scarlett could be getting tortured. A few of the males helped to clear away the table Ash followed me to my study and we waited for Rashel to join bringing in Steph. "So what's up?" Rashel sighed.

"I was informed today that Scarlett Reed is dead." I started.

"What? Why haven't you told Thierry?" Ash cut in.

Holding up my hand to slow him down I sighed "because she's supposedly dead, my cousin told me a few hours ago but I could tell he was lying. I'm sure she's missing and he's trying to cover something up. I have no doubt it was a rogue attack meant for her but I do not think she's dead. Her parent's who hold the most money within the pack trust funds has also been declared dead."

Stephanie continued "I rang every morgue in and around the territory none have Clive or Natasha Reed in them, in fact a few were quite stunned at the names I was mentioning. So Frazier hasn't asked for a second opinion from a third party to announce it. Meaning they are either still alive or he's definitely hiding something"

"Do you know what?" Rashel frowned.

Shaking my head I warned "I wish I knew what. He's a carbon copy of his dad so approach with caution and definitely watch yourself... he doesn't play fair."

All four of us were feeling deflated. We spent half an hour discussing everything over making sure to think of all outcomes in their plan. Rashel was going to pretend to injure herself after a car crash then get in their house do some digging and get out by nightfall. Ash's plan was to stage a rogue attack and sneak in then grab any valuable information. My idea was to go unannounced and plant a bug in his office. It was simple and then we could listen in to his meetings and keep an eye on things in house. We decided on using a combination of the three, Rashel was going to turn up injured but Ash and I were sworn to secrecy about telling Quinn what she was planning on doing, Ash was going to use some of our newer recruits to start off a small diversion whilst I was unannounced. Steph said she knew a guy who was very Technology smart so she could get a USB to download all the information on his computer. It started sounding more like a plan. I helped them to their room then returned to my study to catch up on work.

It was the day of the operation Fray, it was a rubbish name for it but Steph wanted to name it. We got ready I helped Rashel crash her car a few miles out of the main pack house, then she deliberately lost in a fight against Ash who hit her pretty hard. Quinn was definitely going to question her now. She laid in the car waiting for further instructions, Ash directed the new recruits on what they needed to do. They were to set the trigger off but then act as if they were passing through whilst I got the easiest job. I had to go "pay" my respect to his parents and Scarlett's too. When the alarm sounded I was to stay put use it and complete my task.

Knocking twice on the pack house door I smiled at Alani who let me in "good to see you, Frazier isn't expecting you" she frowned.

"I know, I just want to pay my respects to his folks you know and check in on how he's coping" I lied.

My breathing stopped for a few seconds until she replied "yeah it's OK, he'll probably be glad for the distraction"

Letting me in, I let out my breath following her to his study. He was hunched over some papers with Seamus. "Ah! This is a surprise." Frazier smiled falsely rushing to put all the papers away from my sight.

"Yeah sorry I came to pay my respects. Also to catch up with you I wasn't very well mannered yesterday. Just this whole council representative thing. You know my names down for it. I've tried to tell them no but there is no stopping them" I sighed.

Lucia handing out cups of tea I took one politely. Frazier smiled "it's cool man, I finally get why you've aged ten years since becoming alpha it's so stressful"

"It's alright, just know if there is anything my pack can do then I am more than happy to" I lied for the second time.

We stayed silent whilst I took mouthfuls of tea to ease my nerves. Rashel was about to knock on the front door and the alarms were about to go off. In 3...2..1! The door opened presumably by Alani again. I heard their feet scuffling as she called for doc Frazier went out to see what the commotion was about but Seamus stayed "so how was Vegas? Eric mentioned it"

"It was good, I got the usual looks from vampires and met up with some old friends. You should take a holiday too, now that Frazier is alpha surely he'll be looking for his new Beta" I smirked.

He stood up straight, eyeing me darkly. I waited for him to retaliate but before he could Ash set the alarms off. Rushing out I waited for the house to go dark and silent I placed our bug under the desk near the alpha's chair. Plugging in the USB to his computer I knew I had exactly five minutes before they realised they were just passing or they were from my pack.

The USB binged to let me know it was finished. I closed his computer down sitting back in my chair as they walked in. "Sorry about that, rogues passing through. So how is everything? Still not found the one yet?" Frazier smiled, knowing fine well it was a soft spot.

"Still stepping out on yours? I hear Cheryl is looking for you" I smirked back.

His face drained of colour as Alani walked in "Who's Cheryl?"

Frazier squirmed in his seat I chuckled standing "she's no one Al! See you guys later"

Walking into my pack house, Rashel was there waiting with Ash. "How'd it go?" she frowned.

Nursing her bleeding head I checked it stopping when she flinched "it went as expected. It's live... care to find out what happened?" I asked grinning.

Our victory tonight was what months of planning and conflicting emotions was for the last few months. It may appear simple but it was betraying my blood relatives. "... it's strange where they could've gone. I don't understand... why would the rogues abduct the Reed family?" Seamus sighed.

"It makes sense, Scarlett was in line for the council representative role but that's no reason to take her parents too... I think it's money." Frazier stated. So her parents weren't dead and neither was Scarlett? It raised a few emotions in me, I was glad the family were still alive but it was now much more worrying if the rogues did have the whole family there is no one to send the ransom to. "Either way I think it's safe now to call off this fake search. I don't owe the Reed family three million and Scarlett has no chance of becoming the council rep. Our problems are solved. All we have to do is give my cousin false information enough to keep him off our backs until he forgets all about Scarlett"

Scoffing I was completely dumbfounded, he clearly doesn't remember me that well. I never give up until the case is solved. "So, that's why he's not too bothered with the missing family. He'd owe them too much money" Ash stated looking rather shocked.

Rashel frowned "if so then are we sure he didn't set the whole thing up? He could've went solo on the operation not tell his Beta"

Nodding I scratched my head looking up from the computer screen "it's a possibility, I just don't understand why none of his other pack members were hurt in the rogue attack. Even if the Reed family were to move some members would've still been loyal to them"

"Well in Doc's room there was an older couple badly injured healing. I asked who they were but Doc sectioned off the beds. I managed to steal a quick look from their file it's just some randomers from the pack" Rashel informed me.

Ash chimed in "I found out something interesting though, if it wasn't for one of your members telling him you were his alpha they wouldn't have stood a chance against his pack. I think Frazier is making them more hostile, no rogues allowed sort of thing"

Steph walked in frowning "hey, so I just got off the phone with someone very interesting... Charlotte Campbelle."

"The council rep for 'shifters?" Rashel choked.

Nodding her head Steph declared "yes, she wants a meeting with you tomorrow at two o'clock. Alone"

Directing it at me I was concerned why would she want to meet me? 'Shifters and 'Wolves don't get along very well. "Did she say what for?" I frowned.

"No, she just said tomorrow two o'clock... it's strange because she didn't give me a place she just said it's where she'd like to propose a deal" she frowned.

Rolling my eyes curse her stupid mind games, I knew exactly where she meant. The old Cafe it was currently being refurbished and was pretty much vacant because the owner ran out of money it's where I proposed to my ex-fiancée. "Alright I'll go. I know where she is" I sighed.

Steph stared me down for a few seconds before nodding and walking out, Ash asked "how do you know where it is?"

"It's where I proposed to Clara before she passed away" I bluntly shot back.

Sleep never came easy to me last night, I hadn't returned to this place since Clara had passed away. It was always her favourite spot to go to for lunch together because we met there. I pulled up jumping off my bike Charlotte stood in business attire swiping her auburn curls out her face "Ah! Thought you had forgotten this place" she smiled.

Embracing her in a hug she popped open the gate letting us in. "So I guess this is business this time?" I joked.

Charlotte and I had history when I was twenty-one Clara passed away I went on weekend benders I always ended up at her place. She sighed "this is strictly between us two, completely off the record." nodding to show I understood she continued "I've recently ran into my daughter, she was in a messy situation."

"Am I allowed to know who your daughter is?" I questioned.

She blurted out "That's not important right now, all you need to know is she was attacked by rogues. Now she opened up telling me what went on that night asking me to keep it quiet which I will. I lost her once I am not going to lose her again. The problem being she's terrified of the woods now and if you were to put a werewolf in front of her she'd die of a heart attack. She's an important member of night world and she hasn't got a clue how to cope... neither do I"

"So that's a no to knowing who your daughter is? Why does no one know of the attack? I thought your daughter died?" I rushed.

It didn't make sense she sighed explaining "yes my daughter is still alive, when my parents found out I was pregnant with her they made me chose between them and my baby. I was only fifteen so I was a scared teenager who would do anything to not lose her parents. So when I had her they faked the story of me giving birth to a still born and I left her on the doorstep of a werewolf adoption centre. I know it's cruel but I had to make sure no one would connect the pieces if they went looking. I am asking you if it would be alright if she came and stayed with you for a few weeks? She needs help on confronting her fears of the woods and werewolves. I have faith in you that you can help her. It's the only way for her to become her normal self"

Sitting down on a dusty chair I hung my head trying to process all this information, I slowly started to nod "sure, she can stay. We've got a training programme to help with her fears but I bet you already knew that because otherwise you'd be asking someone else"

"Yes plus you still owe me for all those times I helped sober you up after your weekend benders" she shot back.

Both of us let out a strangled laugh before moving on from the café, I rode back to the house knowing clearly what had to be done.


	8. Sorry

Obviously as most writers of fanfiction know we don't _just_ write fanfiction. I'm one of those people who starts something but never finishes it or starts something else along the way as a distraction but then that takes up my time! Guilty as charged. Lately I've been writing a lot for this story but rereading it's bored me half to death. There is no clear storyline it just sprouts different ideas,at first it was because I wanted to write a night world story but as time has got on it's sort of fizzled out and I'm working on my own stuff so without further ado here's a list;

1) I'm sorry for the long wait.  
2) I'm sorry for _not_ sticking to LJ Smiths version of Night World.  
3)I'm sorry for the stupid story line.  
4) I'm sorry for startingthis story without a clear ending.  
5) I'm sorry for stopping and deleting five chapters just to restart.  
6) I'm sorry for deleting this story.

. **BUT!**

 ****

As previously stated I've been working on my own stuff, I've decided to merge the idea of this story and the other one together to complete (for the first time in forever) my own story. Of course this story won't be published on here I'll be (fingers  
crossed) publishing it on Wattpad (woo!) I'll still try writing under my name of Midnight Athena 95 (if not I'll post on here new name) just in caseyou want to read it if not that's fine! I know this story was never up there with the big dogs  
and I only overall had 102 views. But I don't write for views I write to keep myself sane and also because it's my most favourite thing to do (complete loss of track). Nevertheless though I'm so so so grateful for those who took the time to read this  
story it means a lot for someone like me who has zero confidence in anything so seeing people favouriting and reading lifted me up a lot. So thank you!

To my two followers and 102 viewers goodnight and goodbye.

MA95❤️


End file.
